Our new life
by Goldilocks4
Summary: This is my first fic about VD. Kelena and the rest of the gang.Katherine broke Elena's Heart and a few years after she finds that the love of her life is no longer a human but a Vampire. Kelena.Rhayley.Damon.Stephan.The originals.


**KATHERINE Pov**

"Oh god!...ok,it's enough" I breathe out and pull the girl away from me. She chuckles before she drops her body beside me.

"You give up so fast!" I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Look who's talking...do I need to remind you what happened the first night we've met at the party?" I smirk and she glares at me.

"Shut it!" We laughed. Rebecca and I are best friend since day one and we are both vampires. We hook up just for fun, no strings attached. I'm trying to get over Elena after I broke her heart but it's not really working. Only when I'm having sex with Rebecca or other girls but after that, she's back in my head. She looks at me and sighs.

"What are you thinking about now?"

"Elena" was the only thing I could say. She nods and stands up from the bed.

"Well, I don't want to break into your dreams, but she moved on but not you" she blurts out as she pulls on her shirt.

"Yes I have!" I exclaim and she shakes her head.

"No, you haven't! And seriously I don't care" she shrugs her shoulders before she grabs her car keys.

"I'll see you later at the grill house" she kisses my cheek and leaves. I let out a groan and drop my body down on the bed. A few hours later, I was at school.

"Hey!" I roll my eyes and turn to look at him.

"Damon...what do you want?" I ask tiredly. His eyes turn black and he pushes me on the locker.

"Why did you do that to her, huh? Why in the hell did you have to get inside her head and fuck with it?" He yells, pushing me again. People were looking at us. My fangs got out; I grab him by the throat and push him down on the floor. In case you don't know, everyone in the school knows we are vampires.

"Mind your own fucking business! My life doesn't concern you!" I yell back. HE pushes me off from him with his right foot and I end up against the wall.

"This is my fucking business when I'm the one who have to pick up the pieces you left behind! I'm the one who have to watch her cry every day because she was stupid enough to fall in love with a heartbreaker! You go out, sleep around, get into booze and drugs but you don't even care about how she's feeling right now! You broke her like you broke Stephan and me! Now because of you she's nothing but a mess!" He screams into my face. I frown and look at the floor. Now I was really feeling guilty about everything; I didn't know I caused all this. I didn't want to cry in front of everyone.

"Damon! She's not worth it...let's get out of here" Elena comes out of nowhere. She looks at me in the eyes and the only thing I can see it's pain, sadness and madness.

"Elena, please...can we talk?" I plead and she shakes her head.

"I have nothing to say to you anymore after the day you walked out of my door" she says sadly. I swallow my lumps and take a step forward but she steps back with a warning look.

"I-i'm sorry...if only I could do something to have you back. I made a mistake and I regret it so much" she laughs bitterly.

"Did you? I don't think so! Because if you wanted to have me back you wouldn't be screwing all those girl and Rebecca or walked out of my door! You never told me a reason to why you broke up with me the day of my birthday!" she raises her voice and I look away. I open my mouth to protest but she interrupted me.

"Just do me a favor...stay out of my life for good?" She sneers. I look at her, not being able to hold back my tears. I see her expression change but she acts like she didn't see anything. She grabs Damon hand and walks down the hallway. I clench my jaw and slam my hand on my locker. I know that I have to control myself but after what happened I know I couldn't. I don't want to make any mess her so I walk out from the school. I don't feel like going to my classes anymore. As I make my way to my Maserati, I could feel someone watching me and I knew it was her but I didn't dare to turn around. I get into my car and drive away. I didn't know where I was going, until I ended up to the spot where we first met. I smile sadly as I get out of my car with my bottle of Whiskey. I sit down on the rock on what we wrote our initials. I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Why I can't just tell her the truth?" I say to myself.

**At the Grill...  
**  
I spot Rebecca behind the bar, flirting with a girl. I roll my eyes and make my way toward her.

"Well, what a nice lady you have there" I look at the girl with a hungry look. I can feel her pulse from here and she looks so tasty. Rebecca reads my mind and before I can get close to the girl, she runs to me.

"What the hell do you think you doing?" She hisses silently. I smile widely.

"I just want to have fun...I'm hungry" she frowns and sniffs on my neck. She pulls back and groans.

"How come you're already drunk? You didn't even order a drink!" I give her a silly smile.

"Let's just say I had a few drinks down the beach before I come here" she sighs and reaches her hand in her hair.

"Go to the other side and don't even think about feeding on anyone tonight!" She warns. I grin and stand up from the bar stool.

"You have my word, Beccyboo" she glares at me because she hates that when I call her like that.

"Go!" I raise my hands before I blow a kiss to the girl who just ends up blushing. I make my way to the V.I.P room. I grab a bottle from one of the tables and make my way to the dance floor. I start to dance by myself until I feel a pair of hands on my hips. I couldn't see who it was but I know it was a vampire or a human. I start to grind against her as I take a sip from the bottle. She slides her hands slowly up to my ribs and stops under my chest. I can feel my heart racing right now. She pulls my hair aside and starts kiss and bites down my neck. I couldn't help myself so I turn around and kiss her on the lips. I wrap my arms around her neck and slide my tongue inside her mouth. She moans and I smile against her lips before I pull away. My eyes were still close before I speak.

"Hayley, I never thought you were a good kisser" I then open my eyes and she was staring at me with those horny eyes. She gets close to my right ear.

"I'm good at many things...how about you follow me upstairs and I'll show you the rest" she bites my ear before she disappears. I swallow hard, I take a long sip from the bottle and start to make my way upstairs but someone came into my way. Elena.

"Elena...hey" I say nervously because she probably been there the whole time I was flirting with Katherine. She grabs something from her pocket and hands it to me. I look into my palm and it was the necklace I gave her on our first date.

"D-do you hate me that much to give me back this?" I ask sadly.

"I don't need it or want it anymore. Keeping this makes me realize the mistakes that I made for bringing you into my life, for trusting you and for giving you my heart. I think you should keep this for your next girl" she says and turns around to walk away but I grab her by her wrist, stopping her from leaving. I can feel her heart racing; which means that she still feeling something big for me. I get close to her but she takes a step back only to have her back against the wall. I was now close enough to her to smell a perfume and hear her pulse.

"That' not true. And we both know that you still want to be with me, Elena. So why lie to yourself." I get close to her face, our lips were almost touching and she swallows hard.

"Katherine. Move. Now" she says softly but I didn't move.

"I won't until I get a kiss or I hear you say you forgive me" I reply. She closed her eyes and clenches her fists.

"You're wasted and I'm asking you to step back. NOW" She raises her voice. When she sees that I didn't move, she did something that surprised me; she pushes me and I end up in the middle of the dance floor. I was down on my ass. I look at her and I was speechless, in shock and confuse. She looks at me in the eyes and that's when I see she was crying...blood!?. Before I can stand up and run after her she was already gone. I couldn't find my voice right now.

"What's going on here?" Rebecca asks, running to me. I frown before I turn to look at her.

"Did you know that Elena is now one of us?"

**Thoughts? Should I continue or not? Mistakes r mine,sorry!**


End file.
